


training wheels

by Shea M (bubblebee)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Ficlet, Graphic Mentions of Cannibalism, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, He's Doing Great, M/M, Might Add More, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Violence, Will Has Training Wheels, brief mention of drug use, brief mention of gore, graphic depictions of murder, really short fic, short fic, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebee/pseuds/Shea%20M
Summary: He was told to bring home dinner, and that's exactly what he plans to do.





	training wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't posted in a while so I just wanted to give you something to tide you over until I finish the other stuff I'm working on. This is my first time writing Hannibal fanfic so don't expect anything like art, that's also why it's so short. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! <3

From his hidden position across the street, Will watches as the woman walks around her house, slowly but surely getting ready for bed. 

 

She can’t see him of course, and neither could anyone else should they chance a glance outside. The shadows conceal him so well he’s practically become one, melting into the darkness of the trees as if they mean to steal him away entirely. In another life he probably would have let them without a second thought, but in this life he thinks they’d spit him back out like a poison. 

 

There’s always something darker than the shadows that people try to keep at bay with their little lights, and tonight, Will is one of those things. 

 

Across the street, the very last light goes out, and Will lets the shadows consume him. It’s another half hour before he makes his way soundlessly across the street and into the yard. By this time, the woman will be in a deep, drug assisted sleep, so it’s no great feat to quickly unlock the front door and slip inside. He closes it behind him, then turns back the deadbolt with a soft click, locking himself and the woman in darkened house.  

 

Not that she would even have the chance to make it to the stairs.

 

He was told to bring home dinner, and that’s exactly what he plans to do.

 

Will takes a quick look around the house before he slowly makes his way upstairs, carefully  takes a moment to look around the house. He's been inside once before, and the only thing that's different now is the addition of a small succulent on the kitchen table. It would've been a good start for her, as she's never home enough to take care of the most common houseplants. For a moment, Will considers taking the plant with him when he leaves, but he knows better than that. He can't take anything with him, and he can't leave anything behind. He's done well so far, it wouldn't do to go throwing it all away over a something as trivial as a plant. 

 

It probably wouldn't be welcomed into the house anyways. 

 

Will ascends the stairs slowly, careful not to make any noise and mindfully avoiding the stair at the top that creaks when stepped on like a warning signal. The bedroom door is slightly ajar and makes no sound when Will gently pushes it open. The woman lays on her side, the comforter pulled all the way up to her shoulders as soft snores rumble out from her sleeping form, blissfully unaware of the intruder standing just a few feet away. 

 

He takes a step forward, then another, and another, and- 

 

_ Creak.  _

 

A misplaced step, a forgotten loose floorboard, and the woman wakes with a startled cut off snore. 

 

Her head peeks out from under the warmth of her blanket and looks around, groggy and confused in her pill soaked state. Her eyes are glassy and far away when they finally landed on Will, who's gone as still as the dark that surrounds them. He watches as the woman squints through the fog, the cogs in her mind slowly turning and Will can see the moment she starts to understand her situation, but he doesn't give her the chance to react. 

 

He's at the side of the bed in two quick strides. The woman tries to lash out at him, but he blocks her with an ease that doesn't surprise him anymore and then he's straddling her, holding her hands and legs down with his knees while his hands go to her throat. 

 

She struggles violently, the force of it nearly throwing him off, but Will was ready for it and merely tightens his legs around her thrashing body while his hands apply more pressure to her spasming throat. Her hands fly up to his face, swatting wildly as a last ditch effort to push him away, though it only succeeds to mildly irritate her attacker. 

 

She doesn't look away from Will once, so he returns the favor and keeps his eyes locked on hers. 

 

It doesn't make his stomach turn like it used to. 

Instead, it fills him with a sense of tranquility he's only ever been able to mimic while shin deep in water with a rod in his hand, and even that is a pales in comparison to this. 

 

After what feels like an eternity to the both of them, the woman's hands go limp as her body stills and Will watches as her eyes become lifeless. Will looks for a second longer, then passes a hand over her face and closes her eyes. It feels like an honor, as always. 

 

He leaves her lying in the bed while he goes back outside to pull the car around. Getting the woman downstairs, out of the house and into the trunk is the most difficult part of the evening, as it's always the part that has the highest chance of getting him caught. Will considers himself somewhat of a professional though, despite the fact that he's only gone out on his own twice before this night, so he manages to get her in the trunk and covered up without drawing any sort of attention to himself. He casts one last look around the surrounding houses; nothing is amiss and no one seems interested in the outside world enough to take a peek through their curtains. 

 

Will gets into the car and pulls away from the curb. It’s almost time for dinner. 

 

It's a little past nine when he parks the car in the driveway of the house he’s called home for nearly two years now. Dinner will be served a lot later than usual tonight, but he doesn’t think the chef will mind so much when he sees what Will brought home. It’s late in the night by the working man’s standards, so there’s no one around to see when he takes the woman’s body from the trunk and carries her through the threshold like an unfortunate bride. 

 

Hannibal is the first thing he sees upon entering the house. He stands before Will in the hallway, a glass of wine in one hand and a large carving knife in the other. He sets them both down on a nearby table before approaching Will and a soft look, one that Will has come to call affection, graces his features. Neither of them speak while Hannibal takes the woman from his tired arms and turns to carry her down into the basement, where she will be bled and cut for meat. 

 

Will heads upstairs and gets ready. 

 

Dinner will be served soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @constantcannibal, @spidersonparker, or @cryptidtiddies.


End file.
